


Don't Tease a Lady

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza gets pissed at Roy during their sexy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue if people want me to.

Their bodies entwined as one. He held her close to him, her right leg wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair. Merged as one as they were against his mattress. He thrusted slowly at first…enjoying the little moans she made. And they kissed, tongues enveloped the other. She knew this was right, the way he fit with her, as they became one. But she didn’t like teasing at all. Riza was more…straight to the point type of person when it comes to sex.

They wanted to get to the point. They wanted to fuck another senseless without reason. He wanted to go faster, sliding against her slickness as heat generated between them. She grabbed his ass, oh how she enjoyed it…just as she squeezed, his hands on impulse went for her chest. He suckled her breasts slowly, lovingly as she arched towards him. She could feel her climax, it was so close…but he decided to withdraw from her. His length now teasing her entrance, sliding against her clit, her folds.

“Stop teasing me, and get to the point, _Roy_.” She seethed, sounding sexually frustrated. “I can’t believe you just stopped before I was about there.” She got off the bed and off of him and headed to the bathroom.

“Riza—”

“I’m gonna finish what you started.” She said, grabbing a glass dildo from one of the drawers under the sink.

“But!”

“Nope, Mr. Fuhrer, it’s your fault that you didn’t finish. So you’re going to have to hear me moan as loud as possible while I'm in the shower.”

“Can I join?” he sounded desperate.

“No.” she slammed the door and locked it.


End file.
